


Chin Noogies

by swtalmnd



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Art, Copic Markers, M/M, Pen & Ink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-19
Updated: 2012-09-19
Packaged: 2017-11-20 08:06:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/583126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swtalmnd/pseuds/swtalmnd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock can totally give John chin noogies if he stretches up enough.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chin Noogies




End file.
